the start of phinabella
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Isabella tells Phineas she likes him, but his response suprises her
1. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own P&F

* * *

Isabella woke up to the site of her little doggy Pinky just waking up.

Izzy: "Morning Pinky"

Pinky: (bark)

Viv: "Isabella, breakfast"

Izzy: "Coming Mom, Just let me get dressed"

Isabella got dressed in a yellow T-Shirt with a fuschia love heart, blue skinny jeans, brown sandels and a gold necklace with her name on it that Phineas gave her for her 15th birthday

Viv: "So Isabella, what's happening at school today?"

Izzy: "Let's see, Maths, Home Ec, Cheerleading, Art, I'm asking Phineas out and Gym"

Viv: "What was that?"

Izzy: "Gym?"

Viv: "Before that"

Izzy: "Oh right, tonight after school, I'm finally summoning up the courage to ask Phineas out on a date and tell him how I feel"

Viv: "Oh, how cute, my little _cariño _is going on her first date"

Izzy: "Mom, it's not my first date, remember Wes?"

Viv: "I try not to"

Izzy: "That's best considering what he did to me"

Viv: "Well, time for school"

Izzy: "All right mom, see you later"

* * *

and that's my first chapter, what do you think?

Phineas: I wasn't even in it


	2. The question

Disclaimer: Me, no own phineas 'nd ferb

* * *

Isabella was trying to find Phineas before Gym started so she could get it out of the way quicker, she saw Phineas going to the locker rooms with the wrestling team (Oh that's right, I forgot to mention, Phineas was made captain of the wrestling team because he's undefeated) so Isabella was out of time, so she had to ask him after school

After school

Everyone was leaving but Isabella was still looking for Phineas, then she found him with his new friends "comic " Reece Marshall, Big Martin Roberts, Cool Cameron Fielder, Ross Oliver, Anthony Smith and his best friend "The Player" Tom Dunn (all these people are my real life friends) and she ran towards him (Oh, I forgot to tell you what Phineas wears, he basically wears the same as Knux from Aces & 8s wears, but without the gloves and biker jacket)

Izzy: "Phineas, can I talk to you in private?"

Phineas: "Sure, no problem"

After that they went back to the Gym

Izzy: "Phineas, do you want to hang out sometime, just the 2 of us?"

Phineas: "Sure, sounds fun"

Izzy: "Great, so when are you free?"

Phineas: "Sunday"

Izzy: "OK"

* * *

I can't believe I finished 2 chapters in one day whereas some people don't finish stories at all


	3. The Date and The Confession

Last disclaimer: I don't own Phineas or ferb

* * *

Sunday

Phineas & Isabella were at a nightclub called "KOMET" and were listening to Streets (feat. Jack Evans)

Isabella: "Phineas?"

Phineas: "Yeah Isabella?"

Isabella: "I have to tell you something"

Phineas: "What is it?"

Isabella: "I have a big crush on you..."

Phineas: "I know"

Isabella: "And I've always been to ner... wait, what?"

Phineas: "I know"

Isabella: "And?"

Phineas: "I feel the exact same way"

Isabella: "Then how come you never said anything?"

At that point the song changed to Feelin' that way by (my favourite rapper) Adan Hicks

Phineas: "I never said anything because I was worried about what might happen, then when I decided 'never mind' and I was about to ask you out, you starter dating that S.O.B, Wesley"

Isabella: "Why were you worried about what might happen?"

Phineas: "What if we broke up fer a reason bad enough that we didn't even want to be friends anymore?"

Isabella: "At this point that's not possible"

Phineas: "Really?"

Isabella: "Yes"

Phineas: "Well in that case..."

Phineas then kisses Isabella (no tounge) and she just deepens the kiss. At that point they decided to officially become a couple.


	4. The problem and a vote

Phineas and Isabella had been dating for a week now and Isabella had become Phineas' good luck charm, since she was sitting next to him in spanish, he got 100 on a test and he sucks at spanish, since he was driving with her, his trash can of a car didn't break down and since she cheered him on, Phineas had taken Danville high to the state wrestling championship finals.

Phineas: "Hey sweetie"

Isabella: "Hey Baby"

Phineas: "How are you?"

Isabella: "Great what about you?"

Phineas: "Amazing since the wrestling state finals are tomorrow"

At that point Isabella's smile turned upside down faster than you can say go.

Isabella: "Tomorrow?"

Phineas: "Yeah, why?"

Isabella: "I have detention tomorrow"

Phineas: "What, what for?"

Isabella: "I tripped and spilled pasta on principal Thorne"

Phineas tried the best he can not to laugh.

Isabella: "I'ts not funny"

Phineas: "It is a little bit"

At that point, the bell rings

Phineas: "Gotta go, see ya later"

Isabella: "You too"

* * *

Now I'm gonna try something different: you the readers will vote on what will happen in the next chapter, just send in your opinion of the story so far and what you think should happen next time:

A} Isabella gets out of detention and cheers Phineas on

B} An incident prevents Isabella from even going to detention and she cheers Phineas on

C} Isabella comes up with a scam to get out of detention all together and cheers Phineas on

D} Isabella isn't able to get out of detention (Phineas still might win)

[Please remember that a vote will only count if you send in your opinion in a review too]  
I will put the 3 losers from least votes to most votes on after the story is officialy finished but I will only do them a month after I finish the actual story


	5. The match

That's it forget the voting, I am just going to do the next chapter now {BTW I finished the 1st 4 chapters in 1 day}

* * *

Isabella was in detention and Phineas' match was only 30 minutes from starting. Phineas was getting ready for his match by getting into his gear {A crimson singlet with black accents and the schools logo on the front {A capital D with a capital H behind it (watch the cartoon Groove High and replace the G with a D)}}. Phineas was talking to Coach Parkerstein (He basically just looked like Mr Hammerstone from Good Luck Charlie).

Coach Parkerstein: "Ready Flynn?"

Phineas: "I'm ready Coach"

Coach Parkerstein: "If you win this, Danville High will win it's 1st state wrestling championship"

Phineas: "By the way, who am I facing?"

Coach Parkerstein: "The captain from Calum Academy"

Phineas: "Oh no...Buford"

Back with Isabella, Principal Thorne's phone rings.

Thorne: "Hello...Yes...Why?...But I'm incharge of detention...Alright then! Everyone, I need to go to my office for some reason, so no funny business while I'm gone"

Thorne leaves and Isabella hears someone going "PSST", she looks to see Adyson holding her cell phone.

Isabella: "Adyson, what are you doing?"

Adyson: "Helping you get out of here, I paid Principal Thorne's assistant to keep him there for a bit so you can escape and cheer Phineas on"

Isabella: "Thanks Adyson"

Isabella leaves and gets to the gym to see Phineas wrestling Buford, and Buford was winning. When Phineas saw Isabella, he was able to get out of the gutwrench he was locked in and threw Buford onto the mat with a belly-to-back slam, Phineas was then able to put Buford in an Ankle Lock where Buford just tapped out.

Phineas: "I did it"

Coach Parkerstein handed Phineas the trophy and raised his hand {I don't know if they do that in Greco-Roman wrestling but I don't care.}. When they left the gym, Isabella gave Phineas a bearhug and a kiss as a prize for winning the match.

Isabella: "Congratz, champ"

Phineas: "I couldn't have won without you there"

Isabella: "Aw, thanks"

Phineas: "Wait, don't you have detention?"

Isabella: "Yeah, but Adyson helped me get out... Oh crap"

And like that, Isabella ran back to detention just in time and Principal Thorne didn't even know a thing

* * *

And that is chapter 5 done and dusted, what do you guys think?

Ferb: "Am I even in this story?"

Baljeet,Django,Linda,Lawrence,Candace & Doofenshmertz: "Or us?"

Me: "Yes, No, No, Yes, No, Yes and No"

**Read & Review**


	6. The invite

Note that I will post the alternative versions of chapter 5 some time in the future {seperatly}

* * *

Phineas was heading towards Isabella's house for a study date {more date than study.}. Phineas knocks on the door and Vivian answers.

Viv: "_Hola_ Phineas, what are you doing here?"

Phineas: "Isabella invited me over for a study date"

Viv: "Sorry Phineas, Isabella won't be back from cheerleading pracice for another _hora y treinta minutos"_

Phineas: "_hora y treinta minutos_?"

Viv: "Hour and thirty minutes"

Phineas: "I'm not trying to sound rude but why didn't you just say that? You know I'm failing sapnish"

Viv: "Sorry, why don't you wait until Isabella gets home?"

Phineas: "Sure"

Phineas then goes to sit down on the couch

Viv: "Can I interest you in a maxim burrito while you wait?"

Phineas: "It doesn't contain any peppers, does it?"

Viv: "3 types, why?"

Phineas: "I'm dangerously allergic to peppers, no matter what kind"

Viv: "What happens?"

Phineas: "My throat swells, I get a nasty rash, I start to sweat and I can't breathe"

Viv: "Well, can I get you anything?"

Phineas: "Do you have any Diet Dr Pepper?"

Viv: "I'll check"

Phineas: "Thanks"

1 Hour and 30 minutes later===

Isabella opens the door.

Isabella: "Mom, I'm home"

Phineas: "Hey Izzy"

Isabella: "Phineas? I have 3 questions, 1] Why are you here?..."

Phineas: "You invited me here for a study date"

Isabella: "2] Where's my mom?..."

Phineas: "She went to run some errands"

Isabella: "And 3] Did you go in my room?"

Phineas: "No, I got distracted watching reruns of Two and a half men from before Charlie Sheen got fired"

Isabella: "Ok then, lets start studying"

Phineas: "Shouldn't you get changed out of your cheerleading uniform?"

Isabella: "Good point"

* * *

Sorry I couldn't make this more exciting

Ferb: "You want exciting, Phineas and Isabella are making out on your bed"

Me: "WHAT?"

**READ & REVIEW**


	7. The Study Date

Now you can know what happened on Phineas & Isabella's study date

Enjoy

* * *

Phineas & Isabella were studying math now.

Isabella: "How about this one? (23 + 17) x (50 ÷ 5)?"

Phineas: "Well, 23 + 17 = 40, 50 ÷ 5 = 10, so... 400"

Isabella: "Correct"

Phineas: "Well, that's everything"

Isabella: "Yeah...Phineas, can I ask you a question?"

Phineas: "Sure"

Isabella: "Why are you dating me?"

Phineas: "What?"

Isabella: "I mean, you can have any girl you want, and I do mean ANY girl"

Phineas: "You're right, I can get any girl I want"

Isabella then got nervous about what Phineas was going to say next.

Phineas: "And I know that, because I do have the girl I want"

Isabella: "Aaw"

Phineas then gave Isabella a big kiss with more passion than ever before. All of a sudden they could hear Christian York's TNA theme tune 'Rise Above (lyrical)'.

Isabella: "What is that?"

Phineas: "My ringtone. Hello...What?...Really?...Great. I gotta go"

Isabella: "Why?"

Phineas: "Ferb's back from England for the weekend"

Isabella: "That's great"

Phineas: "I know, I haven't seen him ever since our parents got divorced"

* * *

And that completes my 7th chapter. Now I have some bad news; This is going to be my last chapter for, at least, the next 2 weeks, I'm going to Holland for 10 days. But I'll be back.

**Read & Review**


	8. Ferb's visit

I read the only review so far, and next time, try to be nice next time

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were in Phineas' living room waiting for Ferb to arrive.

Phineas: "God, I can't wait, I haven't seen Ferb in 3 years"

Isabella: "Why?"

Phineas: "After our parents got divorced, Ferb & Lawrence moved back to London"

At that moment Phineas and Isabella could hear a car pull up outside followed by a knock at the door.

Phineas: "I'll get it"

Phineas opens the door to see his former step brother outside

Phineas: "Ferb, it's great to see you"

Ferb: "Great to see you to Phin"

Phineas lets Ferb inside and they sit on the couch.

Phineas: "So what's new?"

Ferb: "Not much, I've actually taken up pottery"

Phineas: "Why?"

Ferb: "It calms me, so what's new with you?"

Phineas: "Well I've started taking an intrest in wrestling"

Ferb: "How?"

Phineas: "After our parents got divorced I started hanging out with Buford and he was obsessed with the sport, he showed me it and it quickly became my favourite sport"

Ferb: "What about those projects we did when we were kids?"

Phineas: "I don't do those anymore"

Ferb: "Why?"

Phineas: "I guess I only did them because I wanted to have fun with my brother, after you left America, I guess I didn't have anyone to do them with"

Isabella: "What about me?"

Phineas: "Do you know how to do any of the projects me and Ferb did?"

Isabella: "_Buen punto_, Phineas"

Phineas: "What does that mean?"

Isabella: "Good point"

Ferb: "Phineas, I cannot believe that you can't speak Spanish, yet you are fluent in Japanese, Russian, Italian, French, Dutch, Korean and Latin"

Isabella: "Phineas, you speak latin?"

Phineas: "_Yeah, sed Latine loquar suprises me quod non possum loqui septem peregrinarum linguarum perfecte tamen non possum dicere immo simplicissimis Hispanorum caesa_"

Isabella looks shocked by how well Phineas could speak latin

Isabella: "What does that mean?"

Phineas: "Yeah, I can speak latin but it suprises me that I can speak seven foreign languages perfectly yet I can't even say the most simple spanish phrases"

Ferb: "So where's Candace?"

Phineas: "Paris"

Ferb: "France?"

Phineas: "Texas, she got signed to a record label with your ex-girlfriend Vanessa when a record producer saw them performing a song at a nightclub"

Ferb: "What song?"

Phineas: "I think it's called Busted"

Ferb: "So what else is new"

Phineas: "I now have a girlfriend"

Ferb: "Who?"

Isabella: "Me"

Phineas: "Yeah, me and Isabella have been dating now for about 4 weeks"

Ferb: "I thought you 2 would never start dating"

Phineas: "Hey"

Ferb: "Sorry, do you mind if I just unpack my stuff?"

Phineas: "Sure"

Ferb leaves.

Phineas: "I think I'm going to like having Ferb over for the weekend"

* * *

8 chapters, to the person who sent that bad review, now you know why Phineas is into wrestling

Read and Review


	9. Having Ferb about

To the first person who favourited this story, thank you

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were walking home after their date to the movies.

Isabella: "God, that was the best movie"

Phineas: "I didn't know you were that big a fan of the American Pie series"

Isabella: "I just love comedy movies"

Phineas: "Ah"

Isabella: "Phineas, can I ask you something?"

Phineas: "Sure"

Isabella: "Next week me and my mom are going to Juarez..."

Phineas: "Why?"

Isabella: "Family reunion, anyway, my mom said it's OK if I bring a guest, so do you want to come along?"

Phineas: "How long is it?"

Isabella: "1 week"

Phineas: "I'm in"

At that moment they arrive at Phineas' house.

Phineas: "Ferb, are you here?"

Ferb: "I'm outside"

Phineas and Isabella went to the back yard to see Ferb doing Archery.

Phineas: "Where did you get that Archery set?"

Ferb: "The Attic"

Isabella: "How are you doing?"

Ferb: "I now have 375 points"

Phineas: "How long have you been playing?"

Ferb: "About an hour"

Phineas and Isabella look confused by how he had played for that long.

Isabella: "Phineas, do you have any lemonade in the fridge?"

Phineas: "Uh, Yeah"

Isabella left to get a drink.

Phineas: "Ferb, you have changed"

Ferb: "How?"

Phineas: "You say more than 10 words a day now, You seem a little more sly and since when do you do Archery?"

Ferb: "_bons points_, but you have changed too"

Phineas: "I have not"

Ferb: "You aren't as oblivious anymore..."

Phineas: "I never was oblivious"

Ferb: "You didn't know Isabella liked you"

Phineas: "Yes I did"

Ferb: "You don't do our projects anymore"

Phineas: "I told you why"

Ferb: "You don't say any of your catchphrases"

Phineas: "I don't need them anymore"

Ferb: "How?"

Phineas: "I don't say 'I know what we're going to do today' because I don't do our projects anymore"

Ferb: "What about 'Where's Perry?' ?"

Phineas just looks sad as soon as Ferb says that.

Ferb: "Oh, Sorry Phineas"

Phineas: "It's OK"

Ferb: "What's taking Isabella so long?"

Phineas goes inside to check on Isabella. When he walks inside he sees her watching How I met your mother.

Phineas: "Care if I join you?"

Isabella: "Sure"

* * *

Done and dusted.

BTW, Next chapter is the last one starring Ferb, there is a reason for that

**Read & Review, I can take criticism**


	10. Ferb's last chapter

This is it, chapter 10

Remember that this is the last chapter that involves Ferb, but it's not the last one where he's mentioned

* * *

Phineas and Ferb had just woke up and were in their living room having breakfast and watching tv

Ferb: "So Phineas, where are you taking Isabella today?"

Phineas: "I'm taking her out for a picnic"

Ferb: "Nice, very romantic"

Phineas: "Thanks"

Ferb: "You're welcome"

Phineas: "So what are you doing today? Make it big because you're leaving tomorrow"

Ferb: "I know, which is why tonight I'm going to that awesome nightclub, KOMET"

Phineas: "Cool, that's actually where me and Isabella had our first date"

At that moment Phineas heard the song No Apologies by Bon Jovi

Ferb: "Sorry, that's my cell phone"

Ferb answers

Ferb: "Hello...It's for you"

Ferb hands his phone to Phineas.

Phineas: "Hello"

Isabella{on the other line}: "Hi Phineas, I've been trying to call you, why haven't you answered your phone?"

Phineas: "Sorry, my phone's dead"

Isabella: "Oh, well I have got to tell you something"

Phineas: "What is it?"

Isabella: "I have to cancel our date tonight"

Phineas: "Why?"

Isabella: "I have a babysitting job tonight"

Phineas: "What?"

Isabella: "I need some extra money so I got a babysitting job"

Phineas: "OK then, Bye"

Isabella: "Bye"

Isabella hangs up and Phineas hands Ferb his phone back

Ferb: "What is it?"

Phineas: "Isabella has a babysitting job tonight so she had to cancel our date"

Ferb: "Why don't you come with me to KOMET tonight?"

Phineas: "Sure, sounds like fun"

Later on at KOMET

Ferb: "BEST PLACE EVER!"

Phineas: "Yeah, it is fun here"

Ferb: "So what is your plan with Isabella?"

Phineas: "What do you mean?"

Ferb: "I mean, do you see a future? Do you think this thing you have with her could last?"

Phineas: "Yeah, Of course, we liked eachother for a while, so I think it could last"

Ferb: "You're right, I've never seen any couple with a better connection than you and Isabella"

Phineas: "Thanks, it's getting late, you think we should get home?"

Ferb: "Yeah, I've got to start packing for tommorow"

At home, Phineas and Ferb just arrive.

Ferb: "That place rocked"

Phineas: "Yeah, I figured that out from the 45 times you said that in the club...and the 63 times in the car"

Ferb: "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?"

Phineas: "Dr Pepper"

Ferb: "I thought you were allergic to peppers"

Phineas: "Not funny"

Ferb goes to get the drinks and Phineas hears a knock at the door.

Phineas: "I'll get it"

Phineas opens the door to see 2 police officers.

Phineas: "Can I help you officers?"

Cop 1: "Is this where a Mr Francis Eliot Ryan Brandon Fletcher is staying?"

Phineas: "You mean Ferb? Yeah he's in the kitchen. FERB"

Ferb gets to the front door to see what Phineas wanted.

Ferb: "What is it?"

Phineas: "These two want to talk to you"

Cop 2: "Are you Mr Francis Fletcher?"

Ferb: "Yeah, Why?"

Cop 2: "You're under arrest"

Phineas: "Wait what for? He's done nothing wrong"

Ferb: "Actually I have"

Phineas: "What?"

Ferb: "Remember when I said that I had taken 'pottery'?"

Phineas: "Yeah, why?"

Ferb: "I didn't mean with clay"

Phineas: "I don't follow"

Cop 1: "He's been on the run from the law for drug dealing"

Phineas: "You can't just take him"

Cop 2: "We're not Mr Flynn, you're under arrest too"

Phineas: "What for?"

Cop 2: "Harbouring a fugitive"

The cops put Phineas and Ferb in hand cuffs and took them to the police station. Unfortunately for Phineas, his girlfriend saw them through her window.

* * *

And that's that for chapters involving Ferb, so Phineas is in jail for harbouring Ferb without knowing Ferb was on the run from the law. How will Isabella react?

Candace: "When am I going to be in this?"

Me: "In a few chapters"


	11. Phineas in prison

To recap, Phineas and Isabella have started dating, Ferb came to visit, Ferb got arrested for drug dealing and Phineas got arrested for harboring a fugitive

* * *

Phineas was still asleep in the prison when a security guard woke him up.

Guard: "FLYNN, WAKE UP!"

Phineas: "My name is Phineas"

Guard: "Don't care, you've got a visitor"

The security guard took Phineas to see his visitor. It was Isabella.

Phineas: "Hey Izzy, how did you know I was in jail?"

Isabella: "I saw you getting arrested"

Phineas: "That makes sense"

Isabella: "Why are you even in here?"

Phineas: "Turned out Ferb was a drug dealer"

Isabella: "I asked 'Why are **you** even in here?'"

Phineas: "Harbouring a fugitive"

Isabella: "I can't believe that Ferb is a drug dealer"

Phineas: "Wait, how did you see me getting arrested? I thought you had a babysitting job"

Isabella: "I did, the parents dropped their kid off at my house"

Phineas: "Ah, well one things for sure, I am never trusting Ferb again"

Isabella: "I've experienced worse"

Phineas: "How?"

Isabella: "Wesley"

Phineas: "Oh right, him"

Guard: "5 minutes left for visiting hours"

Isabella: "I better go"

Phineas: "See you tomorrow"

Isabella: "You too"

They kiss for about 5 seconds before Isabella leaves.

* * *

Finished my 11th chapter, sorry it was short, I'm having a bit of writers block


	12. New cell mate and a montage

Phineas is in jail for harboring a fugitive

* * *

Phineas was exercizing in his cell when the guard came to the door, or gate, or whatever it's called.

Guard: "Flynn, meet your new cell mate, they call him saba"

Flynn: "Why?"

Guard: "That's his name, he's under arrest for starting a bar fight and using broken glass to cut the other persons arm"

Flynn: "And you're letting him in here with me?"

Guard: "Yep, SABA"

Saba was about 6"6 and weighed approx 375 lbs, he had no hair, a lazy eye, 3 gold teeth, a tattoo that said "I eat organs" and a beard down to his bellybutton.

Guard: "By the way Flynn, your visitor is back"

Phineas leaves to see Isabella but can't help but be freaked out by Saba.

Isabella: "Hey Phineas, how you holding up?"

Phineas: "I could be worse"

Isabella: "What's wrong?"

Phineas: "My new cellmate is the size of 5 Bufords"

Isabella: "THAT BIG?"

Phineas: "Yep"

Isabella: "How much is it going to cost to bail you out?"

Phineas: "$700"

Isabella: "I don't have that much"

Phineas: "How much do you have?"

Isabella: "$395 in total"

Phineas: "Looks like I'm not going to be able to join you on your trip to Juarez"

Isabella: "I'll be able to get you out of here by then"

Phineas: "Thanks for the support"

Phineas and Isabella continued to talk for an hour until visiting hours were over.

Guard: "Come on Flynn, you still got a long day ahead of you"

Phineas then did a day of hard activities that caused him to feel exhausted by days end. you all can think of a montage that go with this song: The Lyrical version of the Aces & 8s 'Deadman's Hand' song:

_A whiskey bottle sits upon the table, drownin' by the pound and I have a nervous heart.  
A dealer dealin' good fate or misfortune, will have you sweatin' bullets for the right card.  
The unexpected fear will come to haunt you like a breath of darkness ridin' in the wind, and it will drag you to the bowels of evil, pretty wild bills, cursed, doesn't ride again._

_A deadman's hand, a deadman's fate, hold them once and you may never escape.  
A deadman's hand, a deadman's fate, everybody fears the Aces and Eights._

_A loaded gun hidin' underneath the table ready for the trigger in case you might go down.  
You'll either come out standin' like a winner or lyin' in a pine box six feet underground._

_A deadman's hand, a deadman's fate, hold them once and you may never escape.  
A deadman's hand, a deadman's fate, everybody fears the Aces and Eights._

_A deadman's hand, a deadman's fate, hold them once and you may never escape.  
A deadman's hand, a deadman's fate, everybody fears the Aces and Eights_

_We're the deadman's hand, the deadman's hand  
We're the deadman's hand, the deadman's hand_

_You gonna flip that last card, boy?_

Phineas ended his day exhausted from his day, and went to bed scared of his new cell mate.

* * *

Done


	13. The next visit

I am finally up to chapter 13

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were both in the prison for Isabella's daily visit

Isabella: "Phineas how are you?"

Phineas: "Terrible, I only get 4 hours of sleep and earlier today I woke up with a scar of david"

Isabella: "Don't you mean 'STAR of David'?"

Phineas: "Nope"

Phineas rolls up his sleave to show the name 'David' scratched onto his arm.

Isabella: "Ouch"

Phineas: "How are you doing?"

Isabella: "Scared by what might happen to you in here, and I'm closer to reaching your bail"

Phineas: "How much?"

Isabella: "$422"

Phineas: "How did you raise that much money?"

Isabella: "My babysitting job"

Phineas: "Whose child are you babysitting?"

Isabella: "Not important, but at this rate, I should have you out of here by friday"

Phineas: "Great, cause I'm starting to lose it in here"

Guard: "Visiting hours are officially over for today"

Isabella: "See you tomorrow"

* * *

Sorry the chapter sucks, I'm having more writer's block


	14. Bailed out and bad news

chapter 14 is up, sorry about the ending

* * *

Phineas was taking a nap in his cell, he still had about 20 minutes before visiting hours.

Guard: "OK Flynn, You've been bailed out"

Phineas: "By who?"

Guard: "That raven haired girl who keeps visiting you every day"

Phineas: "But she said she wouldn't be able to bail be out until friday"

Guard: "She must have gotten the money early"

Phineas got out and saw his Isabella waiting for him, as soon as he spotted her he rushed over to give her a hug.

Phineas: "Isabella, thanks, how did you get the money so fast?"

Isabella: "My mom found out"

Phineas: "How?"

Isabella: "Before this happened I was raising money for a new bike, I had way more than enough now, my mom noticed so I had no choice but to tell her, then she gave me the rest of the money I needed"

Phineas: "Well tell her thank you"

Isabella: "I'm not finished"

Phineas got a little confused.

Isabella: "My mom doesn't want me dating someone with a criminal record, so after we get home, me and my mom are packing for our family reunion in Juarez, and when we get back home, we're moving to St Louis and I may never see you again"

Phineas: "What do you mean?"

Isabella: "We're going to have to break up"

Phineas: "No please say you're joking"

Isabella: "I'm not"

Phineas was having trouble trying to process what was going on.

Vivian: "Come on you two"

Phineas and Isabella got in the car and didn't say a word through the entire drive, they couldn't say a word since they weren't a couple anymore

* * *

not the final chapter

**READ AND REVIEW**


	15. Reunion and the highest level

Chapter 15, this is the final chapter

* * *

==5 years later==

St Louis

Isabella had not dated a single guy ever since she and Phineas broke up, she could never get over him.

Vivian: "Isabella, I have to get some groceries, do you need anything?"

Isabella: "Go away"

Vivian: "Really, Isabella you can't still be thinking of that punk Phineas can you?"

Isabella: "Of course, he was the love of my life"

Vivian: "He was a criminal"

Isabella: "It was a misunderstanding"

Vivian leaves. Isabella goes on a computer and notices an E-mail from Adyson. It was a URL link to a youtube video.

{{On the video}}

Adyson: "Hey Isabella, haven't seen you in 5 years, you must be like, 21 years old now, anyway this is a clip from a talent show which Phineas entered, he said he dedicated this song to you"

Phineas is getting ready to sing and the music starts.

**Phineas:**  
_I played it safe,_  
_I kept my foot up on the break,_  
_I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today._  
_Aw girl and then I met you,_  
_opened my eye to something new,_  
_you know you set me free like no one else,_  
_and got me acting a fool._  
_Don't you know you changed my life, _  
_girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!_  
_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_  
_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!_

_You got me base jump livin and I can't look down_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_  
_sinking out up on the roof_  
_you're unpredictable and girl thats what..._  
_That's what I love about you._

_Don't you know you changed my life, _  
_girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_  
_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_you got me base jump livin and I can't look down_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you_  
_And aaaaaaaaI'm gonna love you girl like you never knew... (woah)_  
_Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz _  
_now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_  
_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_you got me base jump livin and I can't look down_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

Candace was the celebrity host for that talent show.

Candace: "Congratz to Phineas Flynn, up next, 25/8"

The clip ends, Isabella gets a determined look on her face, grabs some money, her passport and a couple of other stuff. She writes a note to her mother saying that she was moving back to Danville to be with Phineas.

==2 days later==

Linda: "Phineas, what are you doing?"

Phineas: "Trying to find an apartment"

Phineas hears a knock at the door.

Phineas: "I'll get it"

Phineas opens the door to see Isabella.

Phineas: "ISABELLA"

He gives her a giant hug.

Phineas: "I missed you"

Isabella: "I missed you too"

Phineas: "How did you get here?"

Isabella: "I left my mom in St Louis and I don't care what happens because I just want to be with you"

Since a new family had bought Isabella's old house she stayed with Phineas, the next day they tried to find an apartment

==later that year==

Phineas was taking Isabella to a fancy resteraunt and had something special.

Waiter: "What will it be?"

Phineas: "I'll have the steak"

Isabella: "I'll have spagetti"

After the resteraunt, Phineas and Isabella went for a small walk before they went home.

Phineas: "Isabella, can I ask you a question?"

Isabella: "Of course"

Phineas got down on one knee, pulled out a red, velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

Phineas: "Isabella Garcia Shapiro, will you marry me?"

Isabella: "Yes, yes I will"

Phineas got back on his feet and gave his new fiance the most passionate kiss ever.

THE END

* * *

All done, but I will do a story about their life as parents

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
